Arrangements
by Himitsu no Tenshi
Summary: Roxas has the kid of asshole mom that arranges marriage for her kid. but what if Roxas's gay? his mother sure doesn't believe it. AkuRoku rated for language, sexual referance, and something else i forgot in this moment.
1. Prologue

**Arrangements: Prologue**

Sometimes a moment's perfect until someone messes it all up. This was one of those times.

I was lounging on a lawn chair out by our backyard pool, cigarette in my mouth, enjoying the last week of summer vacation and the hours that Axel worked so we couldn't go hang out anywhere.

So I was relaxing on the chair with a book. It wasn't real good, but it wasn't horrible either, the only thing was, I wasn't reading it. I was thinking about the afore stated redhead. He always swung by and picked me up after work and we'd either go to his house, The Usual Spot, or the skate park. Yesterday we went to his house and stayed in his basement room playing video games and making out. And I almost couldn't tell if I fell asleep and was dreaming about it or it was a day dream, but that didn't matter. I was with Axel, in my mind at least, and we were making out. All was well. ...up to the part when I remembered my mom was going to introduce me to the girl I was going to marry "Whether I liked it or not".

I cringed at that thought knowing my mom was going to chose some random airheaded blonde chick. Why? Because that's what all the guys dig, apparently. Though, to be honest, I don't want to raise kids with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and are stupid to the max. In fact, raising kids, in my book, was completely out of the equation unless they were adopted and with Axel. And even then it was a big, fat maybe.

I run a hand over my face and sigh knowing she was going to come out any minute with the bimbo of her choosing because she wants us to have bonding time before Axel swings by. And she knows I won't reject Axel, though she doesn't know about the make-out sessions....or the fact that it's being going on since middle school.  
Honestly, I didn't like blonds. Though that's kinda hard to believe considering I'm blonde. I like redheads. Like Axel. And they can't be female either. That's a turn off. But it's not like my mom believes that. I tried telling her once...it didn't work.

I heard the back door open and I was suddenly really interested in the book on my lap. A lot more than the two people who stepped outside. I started reading it only looking up when my mother cleared her throat in front of me and only looking at her then cause I knew she could keep me from going out with Axel today.

The girl was, in fact, blonde. She was, well I guess she was pretty. Didn't look like a total bimbo and was wearing a plain white sun dress. She smiled sweetly at me, hugging her sketch pad to her chest. Maybe I could get along with her, so long as she didn't expect love.

"Roxas, honey, this is Naminé," My mother says.

**A/N: not my first AkuRoku fic. Just the first one I'm to post. The others are for fun ^^" hope you liked!**

**Reviews are fuel. Without fuel you can't go on long! Review and make an author happy!**

**~Amaya**


	2. Chapter 1

**Arrangements: Chapter 1**

ok, so she wasn't a bimbo. I thank whatever god there is out there for that. When my mom went back inside Naminé pulled another lawn chair over by mine.

"So you're Roxas?" She asks setting her sketch book on her lap, hands folded on top of it.

" 's me." I nod and turn the page of my book.

"You know, I don't like this idea." Naminé says making me put my book down and look at her.

"Which idea?" I ask putting out my cigarette in the ash tray by my thigh on the chair.

"Arranging marriage for your kids. What if they don't fall in love?" Naminé asks and looks me directly in the eyes.

After a couple of seconds I break eye contact and look at the book in my lap.

"That's the point I keep making. What if it's just impossible for them to fall in love? What if it just would never work?" I ask looking back up at her again.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as _impossible_," Naminé says with a small smile on her face. "I prefer not to say impossible." she stands up and sets the sketch book on her chair as she paces forward a few steps, her white ballet flats silent against the concrete surrounding the pool. "I just think it may be ridiculous," she says turning to face me again, "you know?"

"I think I know it is," I mumble in reply walking past her to the edge of the pool, sticking my feet and calves in the water and laying on my back, eyes closed.

"Why is that?" Naminé asks.

"Because." I stated and heard a car pull up in front of the house. I quickly scrambled up, stuffed my book in my back pocket, my cigarette pack in my front pocket, and hurried inside, apologizing to Naminé for rushing off.

My mom almost makes me slow down but then she hears the knock on the door and sighs.

I open the door and smile brightly upwards. Axel chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Let me put on my shoes and I'll be ready," I say letting him in and dashing upstairs throwing on socks and my black white converse and sprinting back down the stairs only to trip and be caught by Axel.

"Thanks," I breath dazzled at how close he was

"Careful," He warns setting me back down on my two feet, facing him.

"I'm ready." I nod and walk with him to the door and out it.

"So where do you want to go today?" Axel asks.

"What about the park?" I ask wanting a friendly scene when I tell him about Naminé.

"Sure," he says and starts the drive to the Park.

**A/N: Gah! This chappie's _too_ short I'll make the next one nice and long for you guys, kk? So how do you guys like it so far? is it starting too slow? well, i thinkg thig's'll speed up next chappie....fingers crossed?**

**~Amaya**


End file.
